blvck_crystalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ooops!
•What Is A Northern Scar?• A Northern Scar is basically the print on our pelts. Such as a tiger, leopard, jaguar, etc they all have prints. During our rituals/ceremonies/festivals, our scars light up with vibrant colors, purple, blue, yellow, gold, white, and so on. •How Do I Aquire A Northern Scar?• Once you join Heathens Division, we will have a ceremony for you. As in introducing you to our members. Once you have proved your loyalty to us, we will begin to think about blessing you with the power of the Northern Division, aka introducing you to the Northern Scarring ceremony. •L O Y A L T Y• Absolute loyalty is required to every Heathens Division member. Members are not to give loyalty to any one specific person in the clan, rather, loyalty to the clan itself. Upon pledging loyalty to Heathens Division, you are pledging to stay with us until your final breath or until the clan disbands. Double grouping will not be tolerated within Heathens Division. PUNISHMENT-'Temporary Demotion/Exile. Punishment may vary. '•L E G I O N A C C O U N T A N C E• When you join Heathens Division, you are required to maintain a gold tag at all times. With the rule that there is no double grouping, there will never be a time in which you will wear another group's tag color. I cannot stress this enough! Whether you're roleplaying or trading YOUR TAG MUST REMAIN GOLD. I have had to throw people and ban people out of this clan for changing their tag colors and refusing to keep it gold. Having our tag color is a way to show your loyalty and if you're not willing to prove that, we have no room for disloyal members. PUNISHMENT-'Warning or Exile. May vary. '•D E P A R T U R E• There is a limit to how many times you can leave us. You may leave once and return, but leave a second time and you will not be permitted to come back. We ask that when you leave, you please fill out the formal "leaving form" in the applications section, this makes it easier for us to remove you from the page. If you joined, and within the 4 days you have, if you leave before your days are over, you will be banned/never allowed back into our clan. PUNISHMENT-'Exile after two times. '•A C T I V I T Y• When you join us, we accept activity of you. We understand if there is school/homework/work etc., but if you're not attending clan activities because you're too lazy to log on or you're trading, we will not accept that. If you are to be absent for a day or activity, please alert one of the high ranks beforehand so we can plan for your absence. PUNISHMENT-'Temporary exile until you can prove you'll be active. '•V I S I T A T I O N S• If you are thinking of visiting our clan to see if you'd like to join, you may come to observe our activities and the way we're ran. To be a visitor of this sort, you must have no connections to any group (aka not a member of any group). If you wish only to visit your friends, you'll have to leave for the duration of activities within the clan. '''PUNISHMENT-'''Forcefully thrown out of camp or attacked.